Unlike conventional binary logic, quantum logic is not limited to binary states of 0 and 1. Inputs and outputs of quantum-logic circuits may thus assume far more states than analogous binary-logic circuits, greatly increasing the number of tests that may be performed upon a quantum-logic circuit (or “q-module”) to verify correct operation. Testing a q-module comprising larger numbers of inputs and states can therefore be prohibitively expensive or resource-intensive.